


Crap Dream

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Chores, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Lisa has a bad dream and goes to the one person she trusts for comfort.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they are owned by DC Comics.





	

It was late at night and yet the young boy stood in the dimly lit kitchen, his sleeves rolled and his arms submerged in soapy water. He sighed as he glanced at the pile of dirty dishes that awaited him.

“You clean all them dishes before you even think about sleep, or come morning I’ll teach you a lesson on obedience.” His father had said before stumbling slightly on his way to his room, drunk as usual.

The boy sighed again and reached for a dish, dipping it in the soapy water. He knew all to well that his father would make good on his word if he didn’t get these dishes done. He felt helpless against his father and he hated that feeling.

About half a dozen dishes later he felt to small arms wrap around his leg. He looked down.

“What are you doing up Li-Li?”

“Bad dweam Wennie.” The tiny girl replied, her big sad eyes fixed trustingly on his face.

He pulled his hands out of the dish water and dried them on a towel before kneeling so that he was at eye level with his sister.

“What happened in this dream?” He asked.

“You got taken away and never did come back.” Her voice came out in a sorrowful little whisper.

“What a crap dream.” He told her. “I’m clearly still here.”

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him gravely. “I see you.” She said seriously.

That made him smile. “That’s great Li-Li.”

She smiled back at him and threw her arms around him as far as they could reach. After a second, Leonard hugged his sister back, glad that he had made her feel better.

“You’d better get back to sleep now, I have to finish these dishes.” He said.

“Let me help! I can help you cwean Wennie.” She looked really excited by the prospect but he still hesitated, until she clasped her small hands and looked pleadingly at him. He gave in.

“Okay, fine.” He handed her a dish towel which she took, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Several mini water fights and soap sud beards later, the dishes were all clean and put away in the cupboards. Lisa was looking drowsy, her dish cloth hanging forgotten from her hand. Leonard picked her up.

“Time for bed now Goldie.” He said, carrying her into her room and laying her down on her bed.

By the time he had tucked the blankets around her small frame, she was fast asleep.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight baby sis.”


End file.
